Azula's Feelings
by WillieF21
Summary: What happens when Azula questions her evil and thinks her evil revolves around her mother. What if her and Zuko join Aang. See what happens. Azulaaang and Zatara. slight Sukka and Tokka
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Avatar or any related material

_**Chapter 1**_

On a night, brightened by the full moon, 3 teenagers sit close to the shore. "I'll be back; I'm going to get ZuZu." The leader of the group said. She was the daughter of Fire lord Ozai. She was a very skilled firebender and princess of the fire nation. Her name was Azula; she was named after her grandfather Fire lord Azulon. Her friends were Mai and Ty Lee, who weren't firebenders, but they were from the Fire nation and the closest thing she had to friends. Mai was from an important family that was close to Azula's and her talent wasthrowing small knives and other throwable objects. You could say she was like Tenten from Naruto. Ty Lee's talent is chi blocking which is the ability to temporarily take away a person's bending and movement. It's basically a weak version of what Aang does to Ozai at the end of that show. (AN: Be on the lookout for the Next Avatar: The legend of Korra) She headed up the hill and to the house that her family owned and used to go to when she was younger. She really missed those times, with her, Zuko, Her father, and mother. As she entered the door she saw her brother Zuko sitting on the steps.

"Hey ZuZu." She said

"What? What do you want?" Zuko coldly replied.

"Come on. Let's go down to the beach with the others. It's depressing here." She said as she led him down to the beach. When they got there Zuko walked right past his girlfriend Mai. She looked back as he looked away.

"Hey" She said.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" Zuko asked coldly as she turned her head away. He felt wrong for treating her that way so walked over and sat down next to her, "Are you cold?" He said as he tried to put his arm around her and she slaps it.

Ty Lee responds to his question by saying, "I'm freezing." He smiles.

"I'll make a fire." He says. "There's plenty of stuff to burn in there." He continued as he looked up to the house. Ty Lee follows where his eyes are looking and turns to the house on the hill behind her.

When Zuko returns and creates a fire he throws his old family portrait into the fire. "What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zuko replies.

"But, it's a painting of your family." She stated.

"You think I care?" Zuko responds.

"I think you do." She answers.

"You don't know me." Zuko says harshly as he looks away from her, "So why don't you just mind your own business." He says as he walks away. She scoffs and says, "I know you…"

"No you don't. You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world where everything is great all the time."

"Zuko leave her alone." Mai interrupts.

"I'm so pretty, look at me I can walk on my hands, woo." Zuko says as he mocks Ty Lee and does a handstand. After he falls to the ground he says, "Circus freak." Azula giggles at this. Ty Lee forms tears in her eyes and says, "Yes I'm a circus freak." Ty Lee says as she looks toward Azula, "Go ahead and laugh." Azula stops laughing and looks away pouting. "You want to know why I joined the circus?" Ty Lee states as Azula grumbles, "Here we go."

"Do you have any idea what my whole life was like? Growing up with 6 sisters who look exactly like me. It was like I didn't even have my own name!" She exclaims as she stands up. "I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set." She says as she drops to her knees and let's more tears drop. "At least I'm different now. Circus freak is a compliment." She finishes

"Guess that's why you need 10 boyfriends too." Mai jumps in.

"I'm sorry what?" Ty Lee says as she puts her hands on her hips and looks at Mai.

"Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now." Mai answers as she looks away.

"Well, what's your excuse Mai? You were an only child for 15 years, but even with all that attention your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray…"

"I don't believe in auras." Mai interrupted

"Yeah you don't believe in anything." Zuko said as he stood up.

"Oh well, I'm sorry I can't be as high strung and as crazy as the rest of you." Mai said.

"I'm sorry too. I wish you would be high strung and crazy for once instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside. She just called your aura dingy, are you going to take that?" Zuko asks

"What do you want from me? You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well it wasn't. I was a rich only child that got anything I wanted. As long as I behaved, and sat still, and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my dad's political career to think about." Mai finished.

"Well that's it then. You had a controlling mother, who had certain expectations and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything and why you can't express yourself." Azula deduced.

"You want me to express myself? LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

"I like it when you express yourself." Zuko said as he walked over to Mai.

"Don't touch me! I'm still mad at you." She said after she backed away from his touch and sat down.

"My life hasn't been that easy either Mai." Zuko said while he pointed to his chest.

"Whatever, that doesn't excuse the way you've been acting." Mai said while glaring at Zuko.

"Calm down you guys, this much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out." Ty Lee intervenes.

"Bad skin? Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury, my father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face." Zuko rages as he points to his burn.

"Sorry Zuko I…" Ty Lee starts

"For so long I thought that if my dad accepted me I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me. Heh he even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect right? I should be happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why." Zuko states as he makes the motion of pulling his hair out.

"There's a simple question you need to answer then. Who are you angry at?" Azula asks.

"No one I'm just angry." Zuko says as he looks at her then away.

"Yeah who are you angry at, Zuko?" Mai asks

"Everyone, I don't know." Zuko says in confusion.

"Is it dad?" Azula asks.

"No, no" Zuko says

"Your uncle?" Ty Lee asks.

"Me?" Azula asks

"No, no, no, no" Zuko says as he grabs his head.

"Then who, who are you angry at?" Mai asks

"Answer the question Zuko" Azula says

"Talk to us." Ty Lee says

"Come on answer the question" Mai says

"Come on answer it." Azula says

"I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!" Zuko says as he makes the flames from the fire rise straight up in front of his eyes.

"Why?" Azula asks

"Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore." Zuko states.

"You're pathetic." Azula says.

"I know one thing I care about. I care about you." Mai said as she walked up to Zuko and they smiled at each other and kissed.

"Well that was a wonderful performance everyone." Azula said while she clapped jokingly.

"Guess you wouldn't understand Azula." Zuko replied. "Because you're just so perfect."

"Well yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain about how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care. My own mother thought I was a monster." Azula said and after a brief silence she continued, "She was right of course, but it still hurt."

_Mom really hurt me back then. I remember how I promised to spite her… Wait I did want to spite my mother for her feelings. Is it possible that I'm not a monster? Is it possible that I only acted bad to get back at my mother?_ Azula thought

"I feel all smoothed." Ty Lee said. "I'll always remember this."

"You know what would make this trip really memorable?" Zuko said as he looked around.

As the boy opened his front door he saw the 4 people that left his party earlier.

"We've got some bad news chan." Ty Lee giggled

"Party's over." Zuko said. After that they all trashed his house and burned it down. Afterwards they all felt so good that they had a big group hug.

AN: Sorry if the chapter seems weird. I wanted Zuko to mention going after Chan's house cuz he was disrespected. Azula felt good because she helped her brother. She is very confused about her past now.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Avatar or any related material

_**Chapter 1**_

On the day of the eclipse Azula felt nervous. Today was the day of the invasion of the fire nation. Her father had already hidden in a special bunker that only she and Zuko knew about. Her father believed that the Avatar's remaining friends the waterbender, earthbender, and pitiful excuse for a warrior would lead the invasion. Azula's job would be to stall them if they or anyone else not from the fire nation managed to get into the underground tunnels. Ever since that day on the beach with Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee Azula had been questioning her actions. Today she feels like she is on the wrong side of the war. She knows the other side of the war hates her so she is confused about what to do.

After a long series of thoughts crossing her mind she knew what she was going to do. The invasion had already started and the eclipse would start soon. She decided to leave the fire nation and forget about the war. As she began to leave her position she heard voices. She took a hiding spot so she wouldn't be caught.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph ran around the corner. Toph would have noticed Azula hiding, but she was too busy getting dragged along by Sokka.

"Come on you guys. I think the bunker is ahead." Aang said as he kept running.

"We're right behind you Aang." Sokka replied.

As soon as they got far enough away Azula came out of her hiding place. She was shocked that the Avatar was still alive. She remembered shooting him with lightening right through the chest. Most people didn't live through that. _But he isn't most people. He's the avatar, who's strong, and cute and… Wait did I just think that?_ Azula thought. As she brought herself out of her thoughts she started to escape. It took her a while to get out while trying to dodge and avoid any and everybody. By the time she escaped to a hot air balloon the invasion and the eclipse was over. She didn't hear the moving around inside until she got close and saw Zuko.

"Zuko, where are you going?" She asked

"I'm leaving the fire nation so I can join the avatar and teach him firebending. Neither you nor anybody else can stop me." Zuko said as he got into a battle stance.

"I'm not here to fight you ZuZu. I want to leave the fire nation too. I thought it would be better to leave and forget about the war, but going with you sounds easier." Azula said. Zuko didn't trust her, but knew he couldn't leave without taking her or risk his life and mission. "Alright you can come with me. But I warn you, if you even think of stopping me or attacking the avatar I'll end your life where you stand." Zuko said hoping his threat would work. He was really hoping that Azula was sincere. He didn't want to go alone.

They followed the avatar's bison very conspicuously for a couple of days. They had landed and began walking. Zuko landed and they followed the group. He decided that they would walk up and just ask to teach the avatar firebending. Since there wasn't any other firebenders that would teach him, Zuko thought it would be easy.

"No ZuZu. Let's camp for the night and try tomorrow. They'll probably be tired and jumpy after the invasion. If they see any firebender they'll attack first and ask questions never." Azula reasoned. Zuko agreed and they made camp for the night.

_**At the Air temple the next morning**_

"Hey you think this air temple has any secret passageways?" The duke asked.

"Let's go check it out." Haru said.

"This time it'll go better since I fixed my brakes." Teo said. They started going up the stairs. Aang was about to follow until Katara stopped him with his own staff.

"You guys go ahead. We have some things to discuss." Katara called out to the boys running away.

"Why can't I go with them?" Aang whined.

"We have to talk about our next moves and since you're the avatar you should be here." Katara reasoned. Aang reluctantly agreed.

"So I say the new plan is the old plan. You just have to learn all the elements and defeat the firelord before the comet comes." Sokka said.

"Yeah, but we have no firebender to teach me firebending." Aang said.

"What about Jeong Jeong?" Katara asked.

"Like we'd ever run into that guy again." Aang said

"Who's... oh never mind if it's important I'll find out." Toph said.

"Well since we can't find anyone, there's nothing to talk about." Aang said as he jumped up and started to fly around on his glider away from the temple. Katara jumped on Appa and forced him to come back. Katara was going to scold him but Toph interrupted, "We have company." Toph said as she pointed to Appa. As she did this Appa moved out of the way to reveal Zuko and Azula smiling in a non physco killer way.

"Hey Zuko here." Zuko said as he waved.

_**Last night at Zuko and Azula's camp**_

"Hey Zuko here." Zuko said. Azula pretended to be Aang and got mad.

"What are you doing here Zuko?" Azula (Aang) said.

"I'm not here to fight. I wanted to tell you that I've run away from the fire nation and I want to join your team. I want to teach him firebending." Zuko finished.

"You think we'd actually trust you?" Azula (Katara) said.

"It's a trick." Azula (Sokka) said. As Azula (Sokka and Katara) spouted out things against Zuko, Zuko was turned his attention to Azula (Aang).

"Why aren't you saying anything? You once said we could have been friends." Zuko said.

"I'm sorry but we can't trust you." Azula (Aang) said.

"If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner." Zuko said as he got in his knees and raised his arms ready to be cuffed.

"No." Azula (Katara) said as she knocked back with a bigger than normal water whip. "Get out of here. And if we ever see you again we'll… Well we better not see you again."

"Can't you see that I'm not that person anymore?" Zuko pleaded.

"Either you go or we attack" Azula (Sokka) threatened as Zuko walked away.

AN: I just wanted to show you how the conversation won't go. That really did happen because that's what Azula assumes that they would say. I wanted them to forget that Azula would be there to greet the avatar too in reference to Zuko never planning anything all the way out like in the episodes where Zuko and Sokka break into the fire nation prison. I didn't put it in this one but Azula has a small crush on Aang. Zuko and Mai have broken up before the invasion so he's not worried about her.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Avatar or any related material

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hey Zuko here." Zuko said as he smiled and waved at the group before him. The group was confused and ready to attack.

"What are you two doing here?" Katara asked angrily.

"We came so we can join your group and teach Aang firebending." Azula said hoping for them to believe her so there wouldn't be any unnecessary fighting.

"Yeah right. You're just trying to trick us so we can let our guard down and you can attack Aang." Sokka said

"No not really. Listen I've changed, I really want to help." Zuko said

"Oh you've changed? Like that's going to work. The last time you changed Aang got shot with lightning." Katara replied

"I'm serious. If I haven't change then why did I release your bison in Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked

"You're not welcome here." Sokka said with a tone of finality in his voice

"If you won't accept us as companions then how about prisoners?" Azula said as she pulled Zuko down on his knees with her.

"No!" Katara said as she hit them with some water that knocked them back.

"You don't have anything to say?" Zuko asked as he looked up at Aang. Aang looked away and remained quiet

"Get out of here!" Sokka said as he pulled out his boomerang in a threatening way

"We better not see you again or else." Katara said as Azula, knowing when it was time to fall back, pulled Zuko away.

"How could think we'd fall for that?" Katara asked

"He wanted us to let our guard down." Sokka said.

"He was telling the truth." Toph said, breaking up the conversation.

"Oh on list of all the bad things they've done we can't add animal cruelty to his list." Sokka said using sarcasm. Toph was getting pissed off.

"What did I say! They were being sincere with their words. And you two lamebrains are too hurt to think logically. Aang needs a firebending teacher. And two of the best firebenders in the whole nation is offering their services and you won't even think about it?" Toph raged

"They're not training Aang!" Katara said.

"I'm wondering who's really blind around here." Toph said as she stormed off.

_**Later that night**_

A figure quickly snuck through the woods. He expected that the only people he would see would be the two firebenders that he was looking for. That figure was Aang. The real reason why he didn't speak today because he was too caught up in his thoughts about Azula. He was more than willing to accept and forgive Zuko, but bringing Azula really threw him off. He noticed how cute she was when they first met and hated that they had to be enemies. I mean he still had his little crush on Katara, but it looked like that was going nowhere. He wanted to have someone like Sokka had Suki and now was his perfect chance. If he could get the two of them to join him he knew Toph and Sokka would follow him. Toph already wanted to let him join and Sokka would like for things to get easier. Katara would be a problem, but who really cares he was the avatar the one needed to make the decisions. Hopefully Katara didn't have a problem with the decision he made, but if she did they would somehow work it out. He was later brought out of his thoughts as a figure grabbed his mouth and pulled him down. "Twinkle toes, be quiet. It's me. I headed to see Zuko what are you doing out here?" Toph asked as she let go of his mouth.

"Same reason. I need a firebending teacher and I don't have many options. And you're right they are 2 of the best." Aang said as they began creeping toward Zuko's camp as they got nearer Toph accidently stepped on a twig and alerted Zuko to an unknown presence. "Who's there?" Zuko said as he slashed out a small fire wave in confusion.

"Wait it's me…" "Zuko stop…" Toph and Aang said simultaneously as Aang, off instinct raised a small earth wall in front of him. Toph was behind him and took a step back and burned her feet. She let out a yelp of pain which alerted Azula as well to a hurt presence. Toph begin moving away but, "Toph stop. It was an accident. You'll be alright." Aang reassured her as he grabbed her shoulder

"I'm sorry. It was out of defense and I was just waking up." Zuko said. Azula walked up as well.

"It's ok; I want you guys to know that I want you to join us. So does Toph, but you have to come to the temple tomorrow instead of now I don't want to shock those two with a burnt feet Toph and new companions." Aang said as he walked away. Zuko and Azula were on their way back to sleep when they heard a scream that sounded like Katara in pain. Zuko quickly jumped up and dragged Azula to the sound of Katara's voice. Aang heard it too and started rushing with his hurt teammate.

Katara had screamed out as shrapnel from the fountain hit her arm. Sokka had got them away to safety by noticing Combustion man's silent approach, but they weren't fast enough to take cover. As soon as three more shots hit the hanging temple that they were standing on Sokka realized that he wanted to knock it off.

"Stop I won't allow you to hurt the avatar's friends!" Zuko exclaimed as he and Azula attacked the assailant. Aang ran up to Katara and Sokka with Toph still in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Aang and Sokka said in unison.

"It was an accident." Aang said

"We weren't fast enough to get to cover when he started attacking." Sokka said. As they looked up Zuko and Azula's attack were only making the man angrier. He shot at Zuko who put up a fire shield which still got pushed over the edge. "ZUKO NO!" Azula screamed.

"I can't use my bending from here and not get shot. I need to get an angle." Aang said as Sokka got an idea. "Step aside Aang." Sokka said as he slide to the front of the corner. Azula was grief stricken because she believed that Zuko was dead. As Sokka threw his boomerang, and it hit the target, Zuko ran from behind, grabbed Azula and jumped.

"ZuZu. You're alive?" Azula said in relief as he used his firebending to blast them over to the landing the gang was on. Just before they landed Sokka jumped up and caught his boomerang with the rest of the gang following him out of hiding. When Zuko landed they saw that Combustion man stood back up and they hid again. Combustion man's eyesight was blurry at best. He attempted to use his third eye again, but it backfired and blew him and the landing he was standing on to smithereens. All that could be seen falling with the rubble was his metal hand which survived the explosion.

"Guys the reason for Toph's burnt feet is because we were sneaking through the woods to find Zuko and Azula. We startled Zuko and in self-defense he blasted a small wave of fire. We were looking for them because we wanted to invite him to join our team." Aang said

"Why would you do that?" Katara asked

"Because I need a firebending teacher so that I can defeat fire lord Ozai and save the world. Without these two I'd be no match for him and we'd lose the war. All of our sacrifices would be for nothing if I lose." Aang said. "Now who agrees with me?"

"Let him join. You took my reason, so my new reason is because it'll give me a lot of time to pay him back for my feet." Toph said

"Hey I just want to defeat the fire lord. If this is the way you want to do it Aang then I'm ok with that." Sokka said

"I trust you Aang and I'll follow you whatever your decision." Katara said.

Zuko looked towards Aang and said, "Thank you. Along the way I've always believed it was my destiny that I had to follow and that my destiny was to capture you. I've realized that I had to go through everything I went through just to find the right path." Zuko said. With that everyone walked away and Azula and Zuko followed Sokka. He showed Azula to her room which was next door to Aang's and Zuko's room which was next to Katara's. After Zuko left Zuko he began to unpack his stuff. He sensed that a person was watching him so he turned around to see Katara. He smiled and began to speak but she cut him off.

"You may have everyone buying your transformation, but let me tell you something. You and I both know that you've had problems doing what's right in the past. Just know this if you make one wrong move, one slip up, one step in the other direction and you won't have to worry about destiny because I'll cancel your destiny right then and there." She said as she turned to walk out of the room. She slammed the door behind her and went back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Avatar or any related material**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"I know your nervous, but remember firebending is not something to fear" Zuko said

"Ok." Aang sighed. "Not something to fear."

"But if you don't respect it, IT'LL CHEW YOU UP AND SPIT YOU OUT LIKE AN ANGRY KOMODO RHINO!" Zuko exclaimed as Aang gasped. "Now show me what you've got, any amount of fire you can make." Aang breathed in and out twice and pumped his right fist to the left in an attempt at firebending. He only managed to make a little smoke.

"ZuZu, maybe he needs a demonstration." Azula said. She was only there if he needed her because for now Zuko was Aang's firebending teacher.

"Good idea, Aang take take a couple of steps back." Zuko said as Aang backed up. Zuko breathed in once and shot out a little bit of fire, customary to a beginner firebender. Aang clapped. "What was that? That was the worst firebending I've ever seen." Zuko said to himself.

"Maybr if you calm down." Azula said

Zuko groaned and said, "Why is this happening?"

"Maybe it's the altitude." Aang said.

"Yeah could be." Zuko said although he didn't believe it himself.

Zuko and Azuka worked on their firebending for a while. After a couple more weak strikes Aang yawned and lay back on the broken pillar that he had been sitting on.

"I don't get it. Our fire shouldn't be this weak." Sokka walked over while eating an apple and sat down.

"Hey jerks. Mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerkbending?" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Get out of here!" Zuko hollered as Sokka got up and walked away laughing at his joke.

"Leave him alone ZuZu, I think he's kind of funny." Azula giggled

_**Later that night **_

Everyone was sitting around a fire except Zuko and Azula, who had been talking about their loss of firebending. After Sokka had left Zuko and Aang, Zuko went to see if Azula was experiencing it too. She was and they had no explanation for it. Zuko walked to the fire and said, "Listen everybody, I've got some pretty bad news. We can't firebend anymore." He said as he put his head down. Katara bust out laughing. Everyone turned to look at Katara.

"I'm sorry; I'm just laughing at the irony. You know how it would have been nice for us if you two had been lost your firebending." Katara stated in a non-apologetic way

"We didn't lose it. It's just weaker for some reason and it's not the altitude." Zuko said.

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are" Katara said

"What was that!" Azula exclaimed

"What are you going to do, firebend?" Katara teased

"Maybe it's because we changed sides." Zuko reasoned.

"That's ridiculous." Katara said

"I don't know. Maybe your firebending comes from rage. And you just don't have enough anger to fuel it like you used to." Aang stated.

"Yeah maybe your right. Like i told Azula i've been angry at myself for a long time. I was so confused about what was right and wrong that all my hatred just boiled up inside of me." Zuko said

"What about you Azula?" Aang asked. Azula looked away to think. She didn't want to look Aang in the face now. This was a serius moment.

"All my life, i've been jealous of Zuko." Azula said after a moment of thought.

"Why were you jealous of me?" Zuko asked

"Our mother loved you more than me Zuko. I know father favored me over you, but that's not what i wanted. I wanted love from my mother and i didn't get that because mother thought that i was a monster." Azula said through tears. Aang, never one to let someone cry, jumped up and went to comfort Azula.

"Don't worry Azula, that's all over with now. Here no one likes Zuko more than you." Aang said as he started to rub her back. She knew what her reaction would be with him so close, so she laid her face into his chest. She wanted to hide the blush she was getting from his closeness. This caused a very jealous eye to glare daggers into Azula's back. Sokka, who didn't let that go unnoticed, decided to change the conversation.

"Sooo all we have to do is make Zuko angry, easy enough." Sokka said as he started poking Zuko with his sword.

"OK CUT IT OUT!" He yelled at Sokka. "Look, even if you're right I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way."

"You're going to need to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source." Toph stated

"How is he supposed to do that, by jumping into a volcano" Sokka joked

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is." Toph said

"So is it jumping into a volcano" Sokka added confusedly.

"I don't know. For earthbending the original benders were badger moles. One day when I was little I ran away and hid in a cave, that's where I met them. They were blind, just like me so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders. It wasn't about fighting; it was their way of interacting with the world." Toph finished

"That's amazing Toph. I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the sky bison." Aang said as he looked over to Appa. "Maybe you could give me a lesson sometime buddy?" Aang asked as Appa growled.

"Well this doesn't help us. The original firebenders were the dragons and they're extinct." Zuko said

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid." Aang said

"Well they aren't anymore okay." Zuko yelled as Aang apologized. "But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors."

"Sun Warriors? Well I know they weren't around when I was a kid." Aang said as he released Azula and walked over to Zuko.

"No, they died off thousands of years ago, but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins." Zuko said

"It's like the monks used to tell me, sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present." Aang said

"So what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?" Sokka asked

"More or less. Either I find a new way to firebend or the avatar has to find a new teacher." Zuko said as he and everyone else looked at Aang.

The next day Aang, Zuko, and Azula rode on Appa to the Sun Warrior civilization. It took them hours longer than Zuko expected because he thought that Appa was faster. As they reached the civilization, they hopped off Appa and began walking. As they walked Aang set off a couple traps which they all got around easily. They walked into a temple with nothing in t but a circle of statues. They investigated the statues until, "Hey Zuko dance with me." Aang said. Zuko was confused as to why the boy wanted to dance right now of all times and why him, couldn't it have been Azula. Azula was a little crushed because she had recently started growing feelings for the boy and was shocked at his recent statement. Aang had only grabbed Zuko because he was scared of what Azula would do if he asked her. "It's not like that Zuko. I just think we're supposed to do what the statues are doing." Zuko reluctantly agreed and danced the dancing dragon with Aang. Azula, who felt relieved, wanted to watch Aang but thought that if he watched Zuko she could mimic his movements so she could one day do the dance with Aang. After they finished an orb appeared in the center of the room. Aang rushed to grab it, "Aang don't!" Zuko exclaimed but he was too late. The pedestal that the orb was standing on fell to the ground and a green muk started shooting out. The door slammed shut. The room filled up and Zuko, Azula and Aang were stuck at the top with no way of escape. They waited for hours until they saw shadows around the ground on the outside that they could see. They were rescued and put in Handcuffs. The chief of the group spoke

"State your names and purposes."

"We're the fire nation prince and princess and we've come to learn the true meaning of firebending." Zuko said

"I'm the avatar."

"You think that will help you. Your family started this ridiculous war and the avatar allowed the war. Where have you been for 100 years?" the chief asked

"I…"

"It doesn't matter you all will be tested." He said as he released them. Fire was placed in their hands and they were told that they should hold the fire to appease the masters.

They climbed the top of the mountain and they all managed to keep their fire. "Zuko I'm a little nervous. How bout we just head home?" Aang whispered.

"No we should go through with this. And besides if we fail do you really think these people can handle the avatar, fire prince and princess?" Zuko reassures Aang. They continued walking until they got to their destination. They walked up the steps and Azula stood by Zuko. Aang stood facing the other way and his fire extinguished. He asked Zuko for some but they argued and Zuko lost his too. Out of the tunnels came two dragons.

Zuko was so scared that he didn't have time to register that he was told that all dragons were extinct. "Zuko I think they want us to dance."

"What makes you think that?" Zuko asked

"Just do it ZuZu. It's better than nothing." Azula said. They performed it with Zuko and Azula mirroring each other. When the three connected with fists, the dragons shot fire which showed many different colors and gave the three the knowledge of the true meaning of firebending. They walked downstairs to the chief.

"Good job you passed." The chief said

"I thought my uncle killed the last dragon." Zuko said

"No, General Iroh took the test too and passed. He lied so that no one else would hunt dragons." The chief said

"Wow, uncle really is a great man." Azula said

"But now that you know our secret you can never leave." The chief said as the other three gasped. "I'm just kidding. But don't tell anyone about us."

"Ok let's go you guys." Zuko said as he pushed the two back towards Appa.

That night Azula and Aang did the dance together to show the others. "So you know this dance too Zuko?" Katara teased

"It's not a dance. It's an ancient technique created by the Sun Warriors." Zuko said

"Oh yeah then what's your technique called?" She asked

"The Dancing Dragon." Zuko mumbled. Everyone laughed at this.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Avatar or any related material

_**Chapter 5**_

It was late night and the gang was sitting around a fire. Everyone was talking about different things. Everyone except Sokka, who had a lot on his mind. He finally got up the courage to talk to the person of his interest. He walked over and, "Hey Zuko. Can I talk to you for a second over by Appa?" Sokka asked. Zuko nodded and followed him over.

"Listen, you're a member of our team now so I got to be honest with you. During the fire nation invasion we didn't know that they knew we were coming so when the eclipse ended the firebenders came back strong and destroyed our boats that got us there. We had no choice, but to leave all the older people that had come with us. I want to know where they would keep my father." Sokka finished

"I don't know. He could be anywhere. If he was the leader I would know." Zuko said

"He wasn't but he lead the charge and all the water tribe soldiers were his." Sokka said

"Are you talking about Hakoda of the Water tribe?" Zuko asked

"Yeah. He's my dad." Sokka answered.

"Well I know exactly where he is. He is at the Boiling Rock, it's a fire nation prison for prisoners of war and other people the fire despises the most. If he was put there it's because no one has ever escaped that prison." Zuko said as Sokka looked down. "What are your plans?"

"I want to go after my father, but I don't want to bring everyone into it." Sokka said.

"How about me and you go in by ourselves?" Zuko offered.

"What about your sister, or at least Toph?" Sokka asked

"No. Azula would be recognized instantly. With a mission like this the fewer people the better." Zuko said. "We leave tonight when everyone else is sleep. We're going to take my war balloon. We sneak into the prison, take their guard uniforms, find your father, sneak back to the balloon, and leave before anyone notices." Sokka nodded to the plan and they separated back to where they were before. Sokka joined in Haru's conversation and Zuko went back to Azula.

_**Later that night**_

The two snuck through the camp towards Zuko's war balloon. Zuko left a note on Appa and they took off. They rode towards the fire nation and the trip took most of the night.

When they arrived at the prison they were close to the boiling water and the balloon started descending. Zuko tried to use firebending to raise it but the air outside was so hot that his firebending wasn't hot enough. They crash landed on the ground the prison was standing. Sokka and Zuko, who had the same thoughts, started kicking what was left of the war balloon into the water. They snuck into the prison, found the laundry room and stole some uniforms that fit them.

They decided to split up and find information. Zuko wound up in the cafeteria and some veteran guards had called him over to sit with him.

"You know you don't have to wear your helmet all the time." The female said

"But what if an inmate sneaks up on me" Zuko reasoned

"It's alright, a couple days on the job and you'll loosen up." The female said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Zuko asked

"No you can't date the female guards." She said

"Trust me you don't want to." The male next to her said as she elbowed him.

Sokka had worse luck than Zuko. When they met back up Sokka had lost all hope in finding his father. Zuko tried to cheer him up with something his uncle would say but he couldn't remember it too well.

"Maybe all hope's not lose." Sokka said

"You understood that? I didn't even know what I was saying…" Zuko said

"No what you said makes no sense. Look there's my girlfriend Suki." Sokka said. Suki was sitting on a rock by herself. At that time the prisoners were called back to their cells. She got up and walked with no purpose.

Sokka and Zuko found her cell and Zuko agreed to be the lookout while Sokka would go in and recruit her. He stepped in and smiled.

"What did I do?" She asked with a hint of defiance in her voice

"You mean you don't recognize me?" Sokka asked

"All you people look alike to me." She said

"Maybe you'll remember this." Sokka said as he puckered his lips and moves towards her. She knocked him back and his helmet fell off,

"Sokka!" Suki exclaimed as she jumped on Sokka and kissed him. He hugged her back.

On the outside Zuko was standing in front of the door when a female guard was walking in his direction. Zuko lightly knocked on the door so Sokka would get out. Sokka heard it and put his helmet back on. He prepared to leave.

"Step aside." The female guard said.

"UM The lights are off. The prisoner might attack you." Zuko replied

"I'll take my chances." She said as she reached for the door knob, but Zuko twisted her arm. Sokka stepped out and tried to sneak away.

"You help me. I think he's an imposter." She yelled. Sokka came back and tackled Zuko. He picked Zuko and escorted him away with the female behind him.

Zuko was put in inmate clothes and left in an interrogation room. The warden walked in and revealed that Mai was his niece and that Zuko better be careful because his stay at the prison would be horrible if the prisoners found out who he was.

The next time Sokka saw Zuko he was in inmate uniform moping the floor back to back with Suki.

"Great you two have met." Sokka said as he walked over.

"Actually we met a long time ago. He burnt down my village." Suki said

"Oh. I'm sorry." Zuko said.

"Whatever. I know of a way to get off the island. We can use a cooler. Their purpose is to keep the cold in so crossing the boiling water will be easy. I also found a blind spot in the guard post." Sokka explained. "The only problem is getting the cooler down to the water."

"I can get you a cooler." A voice from above said. A man hopped the rail and joined the group. "But I want in on the escape plan."

"There is no plan. Just get out of here." Zuko said.

"Either I'm in or I tell the warden." He said.

"Ok you're in." Sokka said.

"I'm Chit Sang. Follow my lead." Chit Sang said while looking at Zuko. They faked a fight which ended in Zuko firebending and getting tackled by the guards and carried away.

Sokka walked to the cooler that Zuko was in. He opened it and faked a important voice, "I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson."

"Oh yeah, completely." Zuko said as he showed Sokka the bolts from the cooler and breathed a little fire out of his mouth. Sokka pulled up his visor and whispered, "I pulled the other two out minutes ago. They should be waiting for us at the shore." Sokka said as Zuko pulled him in and closed the doors.

Sokka cracked the door open a little to hear the two passing guards talking about new arrivals in the morning. What caught his attention was war prisoners, which could mean his father.

"Could be your father. What are we going to do. Continue the plan or wait another night?" Zuko asked

"I'm not sure. Is it right to risk Suki's and the others freedom on the slight chance that my dad might show up?" Sokka asked

"Your decision." Zuko said

Suki and Chit Sang were waiting for Zuko and Sokka when they heard a noise behind them. They ran to help them roll the cooler down the hill.

"Took you guys long enough." Chit Sang said. " These are girl and my friend. They're coming too."  
>Fine, everyone in the cooler." Sokka said<p>

"Are you sure about this. How can you redeem yourself if you leave now." Zuko said "Rescuing your dad is your chance."

"Your dad?" Suki asked

"If had told the team to pull back we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe it's better to quit before you fail." Sokka said

"Sokka you're going to fail a lot, but you have to try every time." Zuko said "You can't quit because you might fail."

"Hey you two done making out." Chit Sang said

"I'm staying, you guys go." Sokka said as he turned to Suki and Zuko. "You've been here long enough"

"we're not leaving without you." Zuko and Suki said in unison.

"Whatever, I'm gone." Chit Sang said as he jumped in the cooler.

As soon as they left they were detected because Chit Snag yelled in pain from the heat of the water. They were caught instantly and the prison was put on lockdown.

Sokka, Suki, and Zuko watched from a safe distance as the gondola moved toward the prison. Sokka was nervous. The prisoners all stepped out and Sokka didn't see his father. All hope was lost until a guard said, "Hey you. Get off the gondola." After he spoke another prisoner stepped off. It was Sokka's dad Hakoda.

Sokka snuck back into the prison after the guards had sent the new arrivals to their cells. He went to his father's cell and walked.

"You don't know what it means to see you." He said as he stepped in and walked to his dad.

"Any closer and you'll be seeing stars." Hakoda said while taking a battle stance.

"Dad it's me." Sokka said as he took off his helmet. Hakoda rushed his son and hugged him. After Hakoda let him go Sokka explained that he broke in to free him. He also told him that he had his girlfriend Suki, and the fire prince Zuko on his side. Hakoda was hesitant to trust Zuko because of what he heard about him, but Sokka convinced him otherwise. They came up with a plan to ride the gondola out and Sokka left to release the prisoners to the yard. As soon as he left the cell two guards took off his helmet and brought him to the yard. He was thrown into a lineup of other guards. The warden and Chit Sang were in the front.

"Now tell me who helped you escape Chit Sang." The warden commanded. He walked pass Sokka, who was scared to death on the inside, and pointed at the man that put him in a cooler for no reason. The man was apprehended and taken to the same interrogation room that Chit Sang was tortured in. Chit Sang whispered to Sokka that he owed him one.

After Sokka got away he went to the guard who unlocked and locked the cells. Sokka convinced the guy to open all the cells and send the inmates to the yard.

Sokka met with Chit Sang, his two friends, Zuko, Suki, and Hakoda at the middle of the yard. "Now we need a riot." Sokka said

"Let me try." Hakoda said as he walked up and pushed a man. Hakoda thought it would start a fight but the man had been taking anger management classes and felt hurt not angry. Chit Sang smirked, "My turn." He walked over grabbed a man by the shirt and standing bench pressed the man and yelled, "RIOT!RIOT!RIOT!" All the prisoners shot fire into the air and a riot started.

"What next?" Zuko asked

"We take the gondola." Sokka said.

"How do we know they won't cut it down?" Zuko asked

"I don't know." Sokka said

"I thought you thought this through." Zuko said

"I thought you told me it was ok to not think things through." Sokka replied

"Not now we…" Zuko said

"Guys. Your girlfriend is handling it." Chit Sang said as he pointed towards Suki.

Suki jumped up and started running across sea of prisoners on top of their heads. She ran up the wall, caught the under railing with her feet and swung upwards. She landed on the rail with her hands and flipped forward and punched the guard in the chest. Two more guards ran at her. She tripped the first one and ran for the second. She dodged the fire bended at her and jumped up. She climbed straight up a wall again. Once she landed on the landing she ran for the guard and slid under his legs, effectively tripping him and knocking him out cold. When she stood up from the slid she grabbed the warden's arm and pulled it behind his back. She pulled the other arm back and tied it with a red cloth of his and pulled his headband down and used it to gag his mouth.

"You're my prisoner now." She said. "We've got the warden now let's get out of here." She said as the others approached her breathing heavily.

"Good job Sokka, you dating a ninja." Hakoda said proudly.

"Yeah." Sokka said as he looked at Suki in awe.

They all headed to the gondola easily because none of the guards wanted to do something the warden didn't want. They boarded the gondola and Zuko started it and broke the lever. He ran and jumped to the gondola and Sokka caught him and pulled him in.

"Wait. Who's that." Hakoda asked

"That's a problem" Zuko said as the 19 year old girl that Zuko didn't recognize used the handcuffs to propel herself toward the gondola with her firebending. Ty lee jumped on the line that holds the gondola and ran along it. Mai stayed behind to watch because she was unable to reach the gondola herself. Zuko, Sokka, and Suki jumped onto the roof of the gondola to fight. Suki, who had fought Ty lee before, knew that she couldn't let a single hit touch her or she'd be immobilized. The warden pulled the gag out of his mouth and yelled "Cut the line."

Zuko blocked most of the girl's firebending, but then she started using airbending. Sokka tried to help, but he couldn't get close enough. The gondola rocked and everyone turned to the front. Mai was fighting some firebending guards to prevent them from dropping her two friends into the lake below. The girl used her firebending to propel herself to the other gondola going toward the prison, and Ty lee just did a back flip and they both landed.

Sokka, Suki and Zuko got back in to see that Mai had stopped fighting. Sokka pulled out his boomerang and aimed it at the people cutting the rope. It hit both guards and the huge saw fell off and the gondola continued. Mai and Ty lee tried to put it back but they were too late. The gondola reached the other side.

They left the warden inside the gondola and ran away from it. Zuko stopped.

"Zuko what are you doing?" Sokka asked

"Mai and Ty lee were in the prison." Zuko said

"Yeah and they're probably right behind us, so let's go." Sokka said

"No I mean they had to have gotten here someway." Zuko said as he looked over the other ridge to see a fire nation air ship. After taking out the crew they rode the ship back to the air temple.

"What's going on where is the balloon?" Katara asked as Zuko and Sokka stepped off the airship.

"We kind of broke into an inescapable fire nation prison and needed a new ride out." Sokka said as Suki, Hakoda, Chit Sang and his two friends stepped off. Katara ran and hugged her father and pulled Sokka into the hug.

"Good job Zuko. Hey Suki." Aang said as Suki ran at Azula. Azula dodged her punch and backed up. When Suki charged again Aang got in the middle.

"Listen I know you have every right to be mad, but she joined us with Zuko. You're not enemies anymore." Aang said. Suki wanted to fight, but after thinking rationally she realized that she was tired and didn't think her chances against Azula were any better a second time. She backed down and went back to Sokka, who was released from his father's hug.

Everyone went to their rooms and called it a night. Aang was glad he able to prevent a fight between his comrades. Aang was brought back from his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. Azula walked in and smiled. "Thanks for stopping her. I knew she was a friend of yours and wouldn't have fought her, and that would have made her madder." Azula said.

"You would have done the same for me." Aang said while smiling.

"In a heartbeat." Azula said as she begin blushing and left the room.

_Did I really just hear that? Does she like me or something?_ Aang thought as he lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

_I can't believe I said that. I hope he doesn't think that's weird._ Azula thought as she went back into her room and lay on the bed with thoughts of Aang interrupting her sleep.

AN: When the guard who was blamed by Chit Sang interrogated by the warden Mai stepped in instead of Azula since Azula is with Aang. She informed him that the guard was set up. The scene between Mai and Zuko never happened because he never left her a letter, because they broke up before the invasion. The break up was mutual so she isn't hurt by his decision. Review if you have any questions as well.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Avatar or any related material

_**Chapter 6**_

The next day after Sokka and Zuko returned from the prison the temple started shaking.

"What's going on?" Aang asked as he saw a flame bomb flying towards him and his friends. Aang quickly used his airbending to close the giant doors to protect everyone. "Get up!" Aang yelled as everyone jumped up, alert. "We're being attacked by the fire nation." Aang said.

Toph and Haru created a earth tunnel so they could escape, but Appa wasn't going underground ever again. "We'll have to separate. Hakoda, you take Haru, The Duke, and Teo. We'll ride out on Appa." Aang said as Hakoda nodded. Everyone got on Appa except Azula. Azula looked through a hole in the door and saw someone she never wanted to see again.

"You guys go ahead I'll create a distraction." Azula said as she jumped through the hole and ran towards the fire nation fleet.

Azula ran and jumped toward the closest ship. She firebended at the bomb throwers and destroyed three of them before she fell to her apparent demise.

As Appa got ready to fly Suki fell off. "Suki! We have to go back for her." Sokka said

"We can't. It's too much fire. She can go with your dad." Aang reasoned. Appa, with a rock shield on his face busted out of the temple and flew past the leader of the fleet. As the leader turned away from the bison, she saw Azula standing on another airship and facing her. Azula ran towards the leader and use firebending to propel herself over to the main airship. The leader didn't wait for her to land and shot two shots of fire at Azula. Azula blocked them and landed. They began fighting with firebending. Azula shot two shots with her legs. The leader blocked with her arms and began to strike with a red fire filled arm. Azula mirrored the move with a blue fire filled arm. The two punches connected and knocked them backwards and off the airship. Azula landed on Aang's glider which he rode to catch her. As he caught up with Appa, Azula and the others looked back. "She's not going to make it." Azula said in neither a crazy excited tone or a sad concerned tone. She was just serious.

As she was falling The leader firebended to push herself toward the earth. She used earth bending to pull out a small landing for herself to sit on.

Aang and the others, minus Azula, looked shocked and surprised.

_**30 minutes later**_

"Who was that girl?" Katara asked while looking at Aang.

"She looked like an avatar because she fire and earthbended, but that's impossible because I'm still the avatar." Aang said as he demonstrated his different elemental bending.

"Her name is Korra." Azula said. Everyone looked at her. "She's the next avatar after you Aang."

"How do you know her?" Katara asked.

"After me and Zuko returned from the beach she attacked me. She told me exactly who she was and what my future was." Azula said as she started thinking about what happened.

_**Flashback**_

"Who are you?" Azula asked, while trying to sound cold hearted and ruthless like before.

"My name is Korra. I'm the next avatar after Aang." Korra said

"If you're the avatar. prove it." Azula said. Korra used earthbending to lift herself up into the air. She airbended Azula back and tried to firebend at Azula, who blocked it. "Ok so I believe you. What happened to Aang and why are you here?"

"Aang is alive and well. I'm here to kill you because your daughter will kill my master." Korra said.

"Daughter?" Azula said

"Yes. After the war you are put into the prison not far from here. You stay for 26 years. After your escape you are kidnapped and raped. You become pregnant and have no way of getting an abortion, so you have the baby and ditch her so you can travel the world alone. History doesn't say what happens to you after abandoning your baby." Korra said

Korra attacked Azula with some earthbending which was blocked by some Dai Li agents. Azula ordered them to attack Korra, but they didn't move. "They answer to me now." Long Feng said as he walked out of the shadows. The Dai Li then turned towards Azula and took a battle stance. Azula was able to dodge their earthbending as she ran away. She had managed to find some palace guards who didn't do much but make the Dai Li and Korra flee the scene.

_**End Flashback**_

"You know she's working with Mai and Ty Lee now?" Zuko said as Azula finished recalling her flashback.

"How is it possible for her to have travelled back in time?" Katara asked

"Maybe the future she comes from has technology that greatly surpasses our own." Aang said to the unbelieving listeners. "No think about. I'm the last airbender. To be an avatar you have to learn all four elements. One of her masters would have had to have been my descendant. Either my son or grandson." Aang said

"Just like a firebender. Evil with no concern for others." Katara said

"You can't blame me for the actions of my daughter. i didn't even raise her." Azula stated. Katara didn't like the statement so she walked away. Azula followed her to see what was wrong.

"Hey. I normally don't do this but tell me what's wrong." Azula asked

"I don't trust either of you." Katara said.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Azula asked

"You really want to know? Maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth king, or i don't know you could bring my mother back." Katara said in an angry voice.

Azula really wanted to help so she went to visit Sokka. As her brother Sokka would know of what happened to their mother. She entered Sokka's tent to find him fast asleep.

"Hey Sokka, wake up." Azula said as she shook him

"Huh?" Sokka mumbled sleepily

"Listen I need you to tell me what happened to your mother." Azula stated.

"Why do you need to know that?" Sokka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Katara is connecting her anger about that with her distrust of me and Zuko."  
>Sokka nodded and told Azula of what happened to their mother. Azula immediately realized what crew did this and went to find Katara.<p>

"What do you want now?" Katara spat.

"I want to help you get your revenge against the man that took your mom away from you." Azula said.

"Let's go then." Katara said.

They headed for Appa and rode around looking for the fire nation communication tower. They wore black outfits that had masks to cover their faces.

They snuck into the tower and found the location of the southern raiders, who were on patrol near Whaletail Island.

After sneaking out they jumped back on Appa and headed to their next destination.  
>When they found the ship Katara used waterbending to knock everyone on the deck into the water. They landed on the deck after everyone was In the water. Lucky for the crew, no one else was on board except the captain who was in his quarters. They kicked the door in, Azula blocked the firebending shots sent at them, and Katara stepped forward and used her bloodbending to restrain the man easily.<p>

"Think back to your last raid on the southern water tribe." Azula said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please I don't know." He said

"Don't lie. You look her in the eyes and you tell me you don't remember what you did to her" Azula said as Katara forced him up. As she glared into his fearful eyes she realized that she was wrong.

"It's not him." Katara said.

"What do you mean; he's the leader of the southern raiders." Azula said. Katara looked down and walked away. Azula grabbed the man by the arm and pressed him out against the wall.

"You must be looking for Yan Ra. He retired four years ago." The man said in pain.

_**The next day about noon**_

As an old man was walking home from the store, he had a strong feeling that he was being watched. After a few failed turn arounds Yan Ra fire bended a tree as it started to rain. He felt relieved that he heard nothing and no one ran out.

As he turned to continue walking home he tripped a wire and fell. Fire was blasted in front of him and he backed away from his assailant who threatened the man to not firebend again.

"Whoever you are, take my money, take whatever, I'll cooperate." He said fearfully.

Katara walked up and pulled her mask down, "Do you remember who I am?" She asked

"No." The man said.

"Oh you better remember me like your life depended on it." Katara retorted.

He stared at Katara until he had a flashback of seeing her being put out of their hut by her mother, whom he killed.

"She lied to you; she was protecting the last waterbender." Katara said as she looked away.

"What? Who?" He asked in shock.

"ME!" Katara said as she made all the falling rain, around them, stop. The raindrops became a dome surrounding them. Katara glared at him until she broke down the dome and flung the water at him. As the water got close they turned into very sharp ice shards. She stopped them before they hit him and released the water.

"You're pathetic and sad and empty." Katara said calmly.

"Please spare me." He begged.

"As much as I hate you, I just can't do it." Katara said as she walked away.

The next day Azula had brought the rest of the gang to where Katara was sitting. She explained to them the situation on the way.

"I'm proud of you." Aang said as he walked over.

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn't." Katara explained. "I don't forgive him. I'll never forgive him. But I am ready to forgive you." She said as she walked over to Zuko smiling. Zuko quickly maneuvered himself so that he and Katara would end up in a passionate kiss. The others looked on in awe as Katara gave in to the unexpected kiss and kissed back. Sokka had looked towards Aang, who he thought liked Katara.

_This is good, with her holding onto ZuZu I can make my move onto Aang_, Azula thought as she giggled lightly at the situation.

AN: Srry i meant to explain this earlier but the reason why Korra went to the Air temple was because after she went after Azula and failed, she headed after Mai and Ty Lee who informed her that Azula left the fire nation. Korra was confused as to why history was happening differently so she brought Mai and Ty Lee to the boiling rock because she knew Sokka and Zuko would be there. She tought that if she captured Zuko he might know something. She failed so she followed him to the air temple. She finds Azula and is shocked even more to find that Zuko** and** Azula joined Aang. The reson for history happening so differently will be explained later


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Avatar or any related material

_**Chapter 7**_

"Team Avatar! I want us all to do some sparring. Toph vs. Sokka, Katara vs. Zuko, and Azula vs. me." Aang said

"Your just trying to get closer to my sister aren't you?" Zuko said as he whispered in Aang's ear.

"Of course. Besides I also wanted to give you some alone time with Katara. I think that Toph has feelings for Sokka too." Aang said as Zuko nodded because he noticed it too.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Aang, I thought you liked my sister?" Sokka said. The Katara/Zuko kiss happened two days ago. After the kiss they rode on Appa and only stopped once to sleep. Now they were at Zuko and Azula's family's beach house. Sokka had pulled Aang aside to talk.

"I did, but ever since we met Azula in Omashu I started to like her. Now that she's on our side I think maybe I want to be with her." Aang explained

"Good for you buddy. Too bad Suki isn't here." Sokka said

"You got Toph." Aang said

"I think she likes me, but I don't know." Sokka said

"want to find out?" Aang asked

"What about Suki?" Sokka replied

"What she don't know won't hurt her." Aang said as he smiled.

_**End Flashback**_

The 6 people paired off and went their separate ways.

"So Aang, you want to work on your firebending?" Azula asked

"No, but I do want to play a game" Aang said

"What kind of game?" Azula asked

"The truth game. I ask a question you answer truthfully. You ask a question I answer it truthfully." Aang said as he smiled (AN: I got this game from "Breakin all the rules")

"Ok. How did you feel when Katara and Zuko kissed?" Azula asked

"I was happy that I wouldn't have to worry about her still liking me." Aang said, "Do you like Sokka?"

"Eew. I wouldn't like him if the fire lord offered to give up on the war if I liked that idiot." Azula said, "Why did you save me after my battle with Korra?"

"I didn't want to lose you." Aang said as Azula smiled. "One more question. What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Aang said as he , instead of waiting for an answer, pressed his lips against Azula's and began kissing her.

Azula was shocked at first, but eventually started kissing back.

_**With Sokka and Toph**_

"Ok let's get started Toph." Sokka said, while hoping that Toph wouldn't hurt him too bad.

"Wait! Sokka I need to talk to you right quick." Toph said

"Ok." Sokka said

"Listen I know you're going with Suki and all, but I don't care. I like you and I won't be ignored." Toph said as she used her earthbending to push Sokka towards her. She caught him and pulled him into a kiss.

Sokka wasn't shocked that Toph liked him or that she made the first move. He was just kind of pissed that he couldn't make the first move. He was going to try to be funny and romantic at the same time.

_Oh well, at least I'm getting my chance at her. She is kind of cute now that I think about it,_ Sokka thought

Katara and Zuko, who already admitted to their feelings, took the time they had to spar a little then make out.

_**The next day**_

:Guys I need to talk with you. The comet's coming soon and I need you guys to know that I'm not sure about killing the fire lord." Aang explained

"What do you mean? You have to take his life." Zuko said

"The monks always taught me that to take a life is wrong." Aang said

"Listen if you don't take his life then more people will suffer and die." Katara said

"Aang you're the avatar. If you don't stop this war no one will. None of us are strong enough to take on the fire lord and win. Besides if anyone other the avatar kills the fire lord, it'll look like more violence and only cause more problems." Zuko said

"Aang listen. By killing the fire lord you're preventing him from killing others, and others from following the path of vengeance. This one act of killing that you do will lead to more peace." Azula explained

**She's right Aang. I believed in the same things you did, but I had no choice but to go against my own brother. Just be happy that that the two that you call brother aren't against you.** Avatar Roku said from inside Aang's head

Aang nodded to Roku's statement, but since no one else heard it they thought he was nodding to what Azula said. "All right I'll do it." Aang said

Azula smiled and walked over to Aang and kissed him.

_**1 week later**_

In the week that has passed Aang and Azula have become a couple along with Zuko and Katara who did the same thing. Sokka and Toph have been thinking about the same thing, but Sokka was worried about Suki. He wasn't sure if he wanted Suki or Toph.

Today was special though. Today they were going to make plans.

"One of you will have to become the new fire lord." Aang said

"I think ZuZu should do it. He really deserves it." Azula said

"Are you serious?" Zuko asked

"Yes. Katara can be your queen too." Azula teased as Katara blushed

"Zuko does deserve it." A voice in the shadow said

"Who's there?" Aang and Zuko said in unison.

"We are." The voice said as uncle Iroh, king Bumi, Jeong Jeong (Aang's first firebending teacher), Master Pakku (Aang and Katara's first waterbending teacher), and master Piandao (Sokka's sword teacher).

"Uncle?" Zuko and Azula said

"How did you find us Uncle?" Zuko asked

"June." Iroh says

"Like I was saying Zuko should be the new fire lord." Uncle Iroh said

"Uncle I…" Zuko started

"Zuko, you don't have to say anything. I forgive you." Iroh said as Zuko rushed over to hug his uncle

"Who are these guys?" Toph asked

"King Bumi is the earth king of Omashu and an old friend of mine from when I was younger." Aang said "Jeong Jeong was my first firebending teacher."

"Master Pakku was mine and Aang's first waterbending teacher." Katara said

"Now I'm your grandfather." Master Pakku said

"You and Gram Gram are back together?" She asked.

"Yes. After the war, when Aang beats the fire lord, we were planning to move the whole southern water tribe up to the northern water tribe." Master Pakku said

Sokka, once he heard about his Gram Gram and Pakku, was fighting the urge to hug him and say grandpakku.

"Master Piandao was my sword master teacher and he also gave me more confidence in my abilities." Sokka said as he got over his urge.

"Now that is cleared up, what are you going to be doing after the war?" Iroh said as looked directly at Azula.

"I don't know, but wherever Aang is that is where I want to be." Azula said with confidence as Aang put his arm around her and smiled.

"How about you my friend." Iroh said to Toph, who knew exactly who Iroh was talking to.

"Well I had fun traveling the world, but when I get older I want to settle down and start a police force. Since I know metalbending, I can teach them how to metalbend." Toph said as she smiled at the idea of teaching again._** Maybe one of the metal benders I teach can teach the next avatar metalbending. I wish I could teach Aang, but I don't think he's ready for it. **_Toph thought.

"Well it looks like you all have bright futures. Zuko will be the fire lord and married to Katara. Aang will live out his life with Azula. Toph will start a metalbending police force and Sokka will hopefully become a sword master and teach others." Iroh said as master Piandao smiled at the thought of spending more time with Sokka.

"Uncle what are you going to do when the comet comes?" Zuko asked

"Well when Sozin's comet arrives White Lotus and I will reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth kingdom. After that I'm thinking about reopening my tea shop there." Iroh said.

"That sounds great." Zuko said

"Have you guys planned put your actions for the day of the comet?" Iroh asked

"Well since father plans to take a fleet of fire nation ships to burn the land, we have made plans. Aang will take on father alone. Sokka, Azula and Toph will take out the fleet of ships. Me and Katara will head to the palace." Zuko explained

"What about Korra?" Azula asked. She had just thought about her

"I don't know. We'll have to take care of her later." Zuko said

"Or when we see her we can explain that what she thinks will happen won't happen." Aang said

"Wait a minute! Who is Korra?" Iroh asked as the others of the White Lotus looked confused about hearing about a new threat that they didn't know about.

"She is the avatar after me. She has travelled to the past to kill Azula. She says that Azula's currently unborn child will murder Korra's master." Aang explained

"Oh no. I was afraid of this." Iroh said

AN: I'm adding Roku as a character. He can talk to Aang like Kyuubi can talk to Naruto. Next chapter will explain what has uncle afraid. Also the reason why the timeline has changed from the way Korra knows will be explained.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Avatar or any related material

_**Chapter 7**_

"So, I guess the next time I'll see you guys it'll be after the war." Aang said cheerfully.

"I'll be the new fire lord." Zuko said

"The earth kingdom will be safe from the fire nation burning the land." Sokka said

The gang parted ways with Aang riding his glider to the spot where he would meet the fire lord. Zuko and Katara rode on Appa toward the fire nation. Sokka, Toph, and Azula rode on an animal (AN The same animal that Sokka, Suki, and Toph rode in the show, but I can't remember the name of it) toward the fleet of fire nation ships that were given orders to burn the land as soon as the comet came and gave them more power.

_**With Zuko and Katara**_

"I hope you're ready to fight Katara." Zuko said

"Why?" Katara asked

"There's someone waiting for us." Zuko said as they landed.

"Where is Azula?" Korra asked

"She's not here." Zuko said

"So leave now." Katara added

"I don't understand why she isn't here. She's supposed to be here to fight you for the throne." Korra said

"We agreed that I would take the throne." Zuko said

"Agreed? What do you mean agreed? Where is she?" Korra asked

"I'm not telling you. Now get out of my palace." Zuko said

"Look I'm not here to fight. I just want to know why things are different from what I know them to be." Korra said

"What do you mean?" Katara asked

"Azula is supposed to be here. She is supposed to challenge Zuko to Agni Kai. She was supposed to shoot lightning at Katara and Zuko is supposed to block it. Katara is then supposed to defeat Azula by herself. What's going on here?" Korra asked

"I can explain that." A voice called out from behind Korra

"Who's there?" Zuko said as he stepped forward

"It's me." Zuko's mom said as she walked out from the shadows.

"Mom?" Zuko asked as Korra and Katara looked in shock

"Yes my son." Ursa said

"But you aren't supposed to meet your mother until after the war." Korra said

"It's all because of you, Korra, that this is happening." Ursa said

"What do you mean?" Korra asked

"I was near when you first returned to the past. I was able to read your mind and knew that my daughter's life was going the wrong way and that it would be my fault. I also found out that you planned to meet her after she returned from Ember Island. I headed there and placed thoughts in her head that her evil wasn't true. I made her think that all this has been her acting out for my attention. The message sunk in and she changed." Ursa said

"But just because she's changed doesn't mean that her child won't kill my master." Korra said as she ran and hopped over the wall.

"Aren't we going after her?" Katara asked

"No, she's not important. History is different from what she remembers. She doesn't know where Azula is. Besides she isn't alone, so Korra wouldn't be a problem if she was found." Zuko explained

"But didn't your uncle say that he heard about a dangerous bender going around beating people without using her bending. If Korra is that good, don't you think Azula will need help?" Katara asked

"Korra has Sokka and Toph with her. Besides she's no pushover herself. Korra won't have it easy fighting them all. And Aang won't be too far away, so he can help if he beats dad early." Zuko said

"Well right now that's not important. What's important is my son introducing me to this young lady and then preparing for his Coronation." Ursa said

"Mom where have been all this time? I thought you were dead." Zuko asked

"I was banished just like you. I moved into an earth kingdom village and lived there until my encounter with Korra." Ursa said

_**With Aang and the fire lord**_

Aang noticed that the fire nation ships were all falling to the ground. He smiled at now it was his turn to fight.

"Do you really think you can beat me Avatar? From what I've heard you've been hibernating for 100 years. While you were sleeping I was training and getting stronger. There's no way you can beat me with only months of experience, even with all the elements." Ozai gloated

"I won't lose. Today you pay for all your crimes. Today the wars ends with your defeat." Aang said as he was now finish with talking

Ozai charged at Aang and slammed a line of fire from his foot onto the rock that Aang was standing on. Aang blocked with a straight up gust of air. Aang then hit a back flip and kicked the rock that he was standing on at Ozai. Ozai smirked and rocketed away with a blow of fire from his other foot. He then used his hand to send a fire slice at Aang. Aang landed on another rock and created a shield to block the fire from two nearby rocks. They were then fired at Ozai, who broke them with a fire punch. Ozai landed on the same rock as Aang and they entered into close range bending combat. Ozai attempted to hit Aang with fire while Aang blocked and tried to hit Ozai with his air.

Ozai, who was tired of the pointless part of the battle, curled into a ball and then jumped straight up to send out a ball of fire that would increase in size. Aang jumped back and placed air all around himself, but it didn't help much. Ozai stopped holding back and his fire was getting stronger. Aang shot fireballs at Ozai, but Ozai blocked them all easily with his hand.

Aang growled because he knew that Firebending wouldn't work and his other two elements were two weak. Aang used his Firebending to propel himself toward the water behind him. As he landed Ozai appeared in front of him and shot a continuous blast of fire at Aang, who was caught off guard and formed an earth ball around himself. Aang was getting scared and he couldn't see any way out of it. His only trump card was unusable at the moment.

The fire pushed the earth ball into the rock behind it. The pointy end of the rock hit Aang right in the spot where Azula shot him with lightning. The after effect caused the Avatar cycle to be fixed and instantly entered Aang in the avatar state. Aang, from then on dominated the fight, while Ozai was attempting to escape. Aang's fluid use of all four elements kept Ozai on his toes and prevented his counterattack.

Ozai landed on a big rock and Aang landed behind him.

"Get away from me you freak." Ozai said in fear. Aang used his Earthbending hold down Ozai's arms and legs. Aang then dropped his avatar state.

"You won't hurt anyone else anymore." Aang said as he prepared to use his special move that he learned from Roku the night before.

_**1 day later **_

"Your new Fire lord, Zuko!" Lo and Li yelled to the crowd of applauding Water tribe, Earth kingdom, Swamp benders, Kyoshi warriors, and Fire nation.

Zuko stepped out and smiled down.

"Thanks, but the real hero is the Avatar!" Zuko said as Aang stepped out behind Zuko. Zuko was wearing the standard fire lord outfit, while Aang was wearing a traditional Air nomad outfit for special occasions. He had it made when he returned to see Zuko.

They stood side by side then hugged each other in a show of brotherly love.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Avatar or any related material**_

_**Epilogue**_

70 years later Aang died and the new avatar was born. Her name was Korra and at a young age she was able to use Waterbending, Airbending and Firebending easily. When she turned 17 she mastered those three elements under three different teachers. Zuko and Katara's son, the current fire lord, taught her Firebending. Aang and Azula's daughter taught her Airbending. Suki and Sokka's daughter, who lives in Republic city, came and taught Korra Waterbending. Sokka and Suki had the gene to Waterbend, but it was recessive so they never was able to learn it. The final element of Earthbending was going to be taught to Korra by Sokka and Toph's daughter who was the police chief of a Metalbending police force in Republic city.

Suki was very accepting of a relationship between her Sokka and Toph and they all got married and gave them each one daughter. The daughters live together in Republic city, but Suki's daughter is a pro bender, while Toph's daughter is the police chief.

Aang and Azula's daughter lived with the fire lord because they was family and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Korra's life is then experienced in an Alternate version of The Next Avatar, The Legend of Korra. Maybe when more episodes come out I might write this as a sequel story.


End file.
